Highschool Naruto Style
by Gaara Wants Cookies
Summary: Love is complicated. Even for the characters of Naruto! Discovering your feelings, accepting rejection,and knowing your crush is going out with someone else. YAOI! Mainly SasuNaru other pairing include GaaLee, ShinoKiba and some other random parings.
1. What is this feeling?

"**What is this feeling?"**

**Disclaimer-  **I do not own Naruto blah blah blah! You know this because if I did the author wouldn't be Masashi Kishimoto (sp?) It would be me, and it's not, so I have to get over it

**Warning-  **Tis a boy x boy fan fiction, called** Shonen Ai. **If you do not like this, leave. This boy x boy pairing just might be** Sasu x Naru. **If you have a problem, leave. There will be some** other surprise (Shonen ai) pairings. They may last, they may not**. If you do not like this fact, leave. By the way,** I am debating on lemons or not. **Of course, in the later chapters. I will get back to you on that, in the future chapters.** _And it's rated T for a reason_, **there are some references not to be heard from the ears of children, and some language.

Gaara Wants Cookies

"Quote"

"YELL"

thought

**Naruto's point of veiw**

"You're a freak." Itachi said, shoving me. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sasuke yelled from behind Itachi. Wow, Sasuke-teme is defending me!

"Your standing up to me? Your weak!"

"Well, if your so tough, then why do you torture verbally? You're the weak one!"

"Oh yeah, you forgot about our parents didn't you?"

I saw Sasuke's eyes go blank, fear filling them. He was just frozen there. Then the last thing I remember is being punched in the stomach, falling on my hands and knees, seeing all red in front of me, and hearing Sasuke scream "NARUTO!!!"

I opened my eyes to Sasuke. "Are you okay?" I realized that I was in his arms

"Yea… yea! I'm fine, thanks."

"Good" He lied me on the ground and walked away. I sat up, watching him walk away.

He's full of such mysterious, wait… what am I thinking?

The next day Sasuke wasn't in school. I wonder where he is Then I flashed back.

-flash back-

"_Oh yeah, you forgot about our parents didn't you?" _

_I saw Sasuke's eyes go blank, fear filling them. He was just frozen there._

-end flash back-

What was that all about? Why does Sasuke loath his brother? Why do they live in separate houses? Does Sasuke's absence have to do with Itachi? Questions flooded my mind.

-the next day-

Where's Sasuke today? I looked around. I finally found him!!!... in a wheelchair? No, no, no, no, no! This isn't happening! I had to avoid him! I couldn't help but think this was my fault!

I went to my locker, gathered my books, closed the locker, and took one step backwards. I stepped on something and fell back, my books still in hand.

Apparently what I tripped on was Sasuke wheel on his wheel chair, and guess what position I'm in! That's right, I'm in his lap, ass to groin and something was hard and pointy, and believe me, it wasn't his binder…

"Let's get to English" Sasuke started pushing his wheel chair along.

I opened my eyes and sat up, in bed. It was all a dream! But what did it mean?

-Gym Locker Room-

I went into the locker room and opened my locker. Sasuke's locker was next to mine.

"Hey Sasuke!" I looked over to him. He was shirtless. I guess I was blushing and not knowing because Sasuke looked over and said, "Naruto, are you okay? You look a little red."

"I-I-I'm f-fine!"

**Sasuke's POV**

I saw Naruto blushing while staring at my chest. I don't know why though… I asked him if he was okay.

Man, he looks so cute when he's like that…. Wait, did I just think that? I shook my head and put my shirt on. I changed into my gym shorts. I looked over and Naruto was gone. Ah, well. I'll see him in a few seconds.

**Naruto's POV**

By the time Sasuke was about to take off his shorts, I couldn't take it. I don't know what's been wrong with me lately. These thoughts about Sasuke, the dream, and now _this_!

Anyway, I sat in my attendance line. My escape only worked for about all of five seconds! Sasuke was in front of me in attendance lines. (Uzumaki, Uchiha… not many people's last names start with U)

Sasuke turned around in the attendance line. "What's up with you and the sudden disappearance in the locker room?"

Oh shit! I had to think of something, and quick! "I was done changing" yup, that's apparently what came out of my mouth.

"So you couldn't wait for me?"

"I- I didn't want to be late."

"But we wouldn't have been late anyway…"

"Well, I thought we were" I sounded slightly annoyed.

"Ok, jeez" He turned toward the coach.

Yes, life loves me! I can totally tell it loves me! It totally loves me!

Yes, indeed that was sarcasm. Why? Because we are playing football. Why is that so bad you ask? Because we're against…….

Sasuke's team…

But you know what! The game went pretty good. Until…. Someone passed the ball to Sasuke. He was running for it backwards, I was chasing after him, he caught it and I lunged for it. Next thing I know I'm on my hands and knees, over Sasuke. I got as red as a tomato. The bell rang, at least I had some luck.

**End Chapter One.**


	2. Neji?

"**Neji?"**

**Disclaimer-** You know I don't own Naruto

**Warning (for future reference)**- I have decided Yaoi in future chapters. This is not for children so, young ones leave! NOW!!

**Sasuke's POV**

We were playing football and the ball was being passed to me, and I caught it. Then I was on the ground with Naruto over me. I blushed. The bell rang and Naruto scurried off me and ran inside. Next we had lunch together. Usually he sat with me and Neji, but not today…

"Is Naruto here today?" Neji asked.

"Yea…" I replied.

"So he's just avoiding you because of what happened in gym?"

"Man, news travels fast in this school"

"Yeah, especially with you, you're popular, Sasuke"

"Yeah, but I have my eye on a guy" My eyes widened and I blushed soon as I said that. Neji blushed, too. "D-did you say… guy?" There was no point in lying to him… he's my best friend, along with Naruto.

"Y-yeah" I said.

"Really? 'Cause I-I do, too…" Neji blushed

"Really? Who?"

Neji looked to the side and then into my eyes. "Y-you…"

"O-oh" I blushed.

"So, do you want to go out?"

**Naruto's POV**

Ever since gym I couldn't get Sasuke off my mind. The image of Sasuke under me stuck in my head. I couldn't take it any more! I slammed my hands on the table, which caused Shikamaru to look up from his nap.

"Jeez, could you be a little quieter? This is my only nap time besides study hall! So troublesome…" I rolled my eyes and walked away. "Eh… what a drag"

I walked up the steps to the higher part of the Cafeteria. I started to slow down as I neared Sasuke's table. Sasuke's table was in the corner, quite far away from the rest, like 10 or 13 feet. I walked over to the table.

They weren't sitting in their seats… they were on the ground… making out. I felt tears come to my eyes. Sasuke looked up. "N-Naruto?" I started to run the other way. "NARUTO!"

**Sasuke's POV**

I don't know why I said yes. It just came out. I don't know, I just had a feeling Naruto was strait, and that Neji would be the only guy who would like me for, well, me. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, making out with Neji.

I felt suddenly someone was watching us so I looked up. I saw Naruto. 'Shit' I thought. "N-Naruto?" I asked. He had tears in his eyes. 'shit, shit, shit!' He started running away. "NARUTO!" I got up and started chasing him out of the Cafeteria and down the hallway.

I grabbed his arm. "Naruto!"

"What was that shit you were doing with Neji?"

"Neji just asked me out! So I said yes!"

"But can't you see? I--- I have to go" Naruto ran down the hallway. I returned to Neji in the cafeteria. "You like him don't you?" Neji asked

"Well, yes… but he might be mad at me for a while…"

Neji smirked, "So we can still continue?"

"Yes"

**Naruto POV**

I ran down the next hallway. 'I can't believe Sasuke and Neji are going out!' I turned the corner and there was Kiba. Apparently, he knew what happened. Hey, he has pretty good hearing!

Kiba pinned me to the wall, with his face a few inches away. "So… looking for a boyfriend?" He asked.

"N-not particularly"

"Too bad! Yah found one, anyway!" He brought his face closer to mine, touching our lips. He pressed harder. I felt magic in the kiss. "Want to go out?" He asked.

"S-sure

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Now what?

"**Kiba…"**

**Naruto POV**

"You want to go out?" Kiba asked.

"Sure" I replied

I knew the only reason I said yes was to get Sasuke jealous… Apparently Kiba knew too…

"Look, I know you were looking to get 'someone' jealous. So now we're even, 'cause I am too!"

"Who?"

"You'll find out, if this works!"

Kiba got closer to me and started licking my ear. I let out a moan. I saw Shino pass by, but I was in no position to say hi to him. I mean, I was pinned against the wall by Kiba, and he's licking my ear, both my hands pinned to the wall. So I just ignored him.

Then, Kiba bit my ear. I gasped. At this Shino stopped. I continued ignoring him. "Eh… Kiba!" I said

"Yes Naru-chan?" He whispered in my lips.

"D-don't stop!" With that, Kiba started grinding our hips together and I let out a moan. Then Kiba started to kiss me passionately. I could see Shino in the corner of my eye. He was steaming. He walked out of the hallway. Then, the bell rang. Kiba released me.

Sasuke walked around the corner, facing us. "See yah later!" Kiba said, winking at me. "What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"oh nothing" I said, walking toward my next class, Sasuke followed.

"That was definitely something!"

"Not really much, just me, dating Kiba!" He froze. I smiled to myself, walking into my next class.

**Shino POV**

I was about to walk the corner, when I heard Kiba's voice. I stopped to listen. It sounded like Naruto was with him.

"Would you like to go out?" I heard Kiba say.

'Naruto better say no' I thought

"S-sure" Naruto said.

I didn't hear the rest, I was lost in my own thoughts. Then an idea popped into my head. I decided to walk into the hallway, just to see what would happen… 'WHAT? They didn't notice me' I thought. Kiba was licking Naruto's ear. I felt a hint of jealousy. I heard Naruto gasp. I saw that Kiba began to bite Naruto's ear.

"Eh… Kiba" he said.

Kiba's face got close to Naruto.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" He whispered in Naruto's lips.

"D-don't stop"

I couldn't take anymore. I walked away.

'Naruto, you will pay!' I thought.

**Sasuke POV**

I had English now, but I couldn't focus on that! Naruto said, just before walking into math, that he was dating KIBA!! Well, I guess I deserve it, for going out with Neji… but I couldn't just break up 15 minutes after we were together.

Yea, we started making out within the first 15 minutes of dating, but we were good friends! It's not like we didn't know eachother! Anyway, off topic! I need to put an end to this… but how?

**Naruto POV**

Thank GOD math was over! My worst subject! Nyeh! I started off toward my locker. I walked past the main staircase and got cornered by Shino, who came out of nowhere…

"Stay away from Kiba!" He said sternly. I wondered what this was about. I gave myself an idea (Naruto is bad at match-maker).

"What if I don't?" I asked.

"Then I will make your life a living hell!"

"What if I get you two together?"

"How do you know that this is what it's about"

"I think he likes you, you know!" (reeeaaalllly bad!)

Shino turned a little pink. "R-really?"

"Yea. And I'll try to get you together." I walked off, looking for Kiba.

I went up the stairs and that's where I found him, being cornered by Gaara. Gaara said something and Kiba turned around, facing me. He walked up to me. "Um… Naruto, I don't think we should be going out much longer…" He said.

"Is it Shino?"

"N-no!"

"He likes you, you know!"

"H-he does?"

"yep!"

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I know. Go get 'em dog boy!"

"okay!" Kiba walked off in search of Shino.

I just realized something, I don't have someone to make Sasuke jealous now…

Gaara walked up to me. "I need of a boyfriend?" he asked

"Yea…"

"Look no further!"

**End Chapter Three**


	4. Sweet!

**Recap**- _I just realized something, I don't have someone to make Sasuke jealous now…_

_Gaara walked up to me. "In need of a boyfriend?" he asked_

"_Yea…"_

"_Look no further!"_

**Reminder**- I **have** decided to put **lemons **in here please be aware of this fact.

"**Now Gaara?"**

**Naruto's POV**  
"Oka—mff"

I was interrupted by Gaara kissing me. "mmait mm hhn!" (translation- wait one sec).

"What is it Naru-chan?" I blushed. _Gaara's calling **me **Naru-chan? _I thought, _would he call **anyone **'chan'?_

"N-nothing" I said. He kissed me again. This time I kissed back. Making sure he thought I liked him back. More importantly that Sasuke thought I liked him back. This was folding out exactly as I planned… maybe a little different (Me- LIAR!!)… OKAY! Completely different… So? I need to think of a plan… fast.

**Gaara POV**  
Yes! I finally got the courage to ask Naruto out (Me- It seems more like **forced** him out. But okay…) Shut up. Anyway, the bell rang and I went off to class. Hey I guess I'll see Lee in my next class. Too bad it's English. Yuck!

I sat down in my usual seat next to Lee. "Hey Gaara!" He said.

"Hi Lee!"

"You okay, you look a little puzzled."

"No, I'm fine."

"Hey, I have to tell you something…"

"Really? I have something to tell you too!"

"Oh. How 'bout you go first?"

"Okay… I'm dating Naruto!"

"Wow… that's… GREAT!"

"I know! So what did you want to tell me?"

"Never mind. It's not that important anymore…"

"Okay then let's begin Class!" Kurenai-sensai said.

"Psst Gaara!" I heard. Someone threw a paper-airplane at my head. I caught it and opened it.

_Saw you kissing Naruto! How'd that go over?  
Neji_

I quickly wrote down something. I threw it back at him.

_WHAT?! Your dating!? That's cool! Hey Sasuke and I are going to the movies tonight! Want to come with Naruto? _

I wrote:  
_So you scored with the Uchiha?_

He replied:  
_Yea! We made-out!_

Me:  
_Oh my god! I wish I could with Naruto._

Him:  
_You have a chance at the movies!_

Me:_  
Okay! I'll go. See yah tonight. _

As I tried to pass it back Kurenai caught me. "Passing notes in class, huh?" She said, "Read it in front of the class!"

**Naruto POV**  
I was thinking in Science about my feelings about Sasuke and Neji. I started to get angry. The picture of Sasuke's tongue in Neji's mouth flashed in my mind.

I shot up and banged my hands on the table… hard.

"Perhaps you would like to sit down and listen, Naruto" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Sorry Sensei" I said.

**Kiba POV  
**"Wait up, dog boy!" Shino yelled behind me.

"What?" I said and quickly turned around. He surprised me with a kiss.

"Kiba, I've been holding my feelings in for a while. I would like you to know I like you… a lot"

"Really? 'cause I do too!" I replied.

"Soooo… you want to go out?"

"Yes!!!" I said.

So we went into class. We had technology with Iruka-sensei. _Just one more period and we're free! _I thought.

After a long class the bell finally rang. As Shino passed he said, "I'll call you tonight!"

Then Naruto walked up to me. "So…?"

"So… what?"

"You know… Shino!"

"We're going out"

"sweet!"

"I know! So I'll see you later!"

"Yep! Bye!"

And I walked away with a smile on my face.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Confusion

Okay I've realized that this fic isn't very coherent, but from here on out it will be.

**Confusion**

**Naruto's POV**

When I walked away from Kiba, Gaara surprised me out nowhere with a kiss. "Hey you mind if we double-date with Neji and Sasuke?"

_Sasuke? _I thought

"No, not at all," I said deviously grinning on the inside.

"Cool. I'll meet you at your house at 7, 'kay?" Gaara said, cutely

"Okay"

**Sasuke's POV**

"Double dating with_ who_?" I asked, when Neji said our date tonight was a double date. I stopped at the water fountain to get a quick drink. That was a mistake.

"With Gaara and Naruto," he replied.

I choked on the water and coughed about 8 times. Panting, I asked, "When did this happen?"

"Today, passing notes. Heh, we almost had to read it to the class, but Lee saved us. We have to thank him for that…"

"Fine" I mumbled.

"Good." Neji kissed me and began to his locker, "See yah tonight!!" He called back to me. I waved bye to him.

------------------------------

I was miserable throughout the whole movie. I couldn't watch it; Naruto was sitting next to me. Making-out with Gaara. _Gaara_. I glared a hole in the seat in front of me.

After the movies we went our separate ways. I couldn't help but keep thinking of the fact that Naruto was making out with Gaara.

_I have to set things straight._

**Naruto's POV**

The doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anyone. I wasn't expecting this. I opened the door to find…. Sasuke. _Heeheehee my plan worked._

"N-Naruto I…" He began to say.

**Sasuke's POV**

Where was I? Naruto's doorstep. I didn't bring myself here, my legs did. I didn't plan anything out.

"N-Naruto I…" I was interrupted by a kiss.


	6. Sparring, a Bracelet, and Duck Butt

**Naruto's POV**

_His lips, so… WAIT!_ I immediately pulled back. _This_ wasn't part of the plan. I saw the Uchiha smirk. "DUCK BUTT HAIR!" I yelled to distract him, and quickly closed the door.

Sasuke knocked on the door. "Naruto, we need to talk!" he said. "I had that talk with Kakashi and Iruka already!" I said, not knowing anything else to say. "Not that talk!!" he replied. "I had the other talk with them, too!" I said.

He stopped knocking for a second. "What other talk?" he asked, sounding puzzled.

"Well, once, I heard Iruka-Otason screaming in pain and walked in on them. Then, Kakashi-Otason told me that after they start making-out and remove eachothers clothing Kakashi then---" "Okay, Naruto! Too much info," Sasuke shouted.

Then there was silence. I opened the door, "So you want to talk?" Then, there was that smirk on the Uchiha's face again.

**Kiba's POV**

I sat on my bed, petting my dog, Akamaru, patiently waiting for the phone to ring. I glanced at the, what seemed to be, dead phone. I got off his bed and went downstairs to get a bite to eat. Opening the fridge, the phone rang. I grabbed an apple and walked over to the phone. I waited for it to almost go to the answering machine, not wanting to seem eager, and then picked it up. "Hello," I answered casually.

"Hi, Kiba," said the dull voice on the other end of the line, which had a hint of cheer in it.

"Shino! Hey! What's up?" I replied, trying to be casual.

"I was wondering you might want to… maybe, come over and… practice sparring with me?"

Shino and I had been going to the same dojo for years. We're both brown belts in our martial arts. When we were in junior high, we used to spar together, but I guess our secret crushes tore us apart.

"Ah, the good ol' days. Yeah, I'd love to spar with you again. Be right over!"

I hung up the phone, grabbed my uniform, and set off.

**Gaara's POV**

I walked through the kitchen, smiling. Temari and Kankuro were eyeing me suspiciously, but I don't care. "Uh… Gaara?" Kankuro said, unsurely and a little afraid.

"Yes, nii-san?" I replied, innocently.

"Uhhhh…" still sounding unsure, "you have something in your hair."

I felt around the back of my head. Sure enough, I found a bracelet.

_It must be Naru-chan's… _I thought, thinking of his hands running through my hair. I felt myself blushing, and my siblings were giving me puzzled looks.

I set off for the door.

"Gaara, where are you going?" Kankuro asked.

"My boyfriend's,"

And I felt Kankuro exchange looks with Temari, and I could just see her smiling.

**Naruto's POV**

I don't know how this happened. We were sitting on my couch, Sasuke was telling me how he thought I was straight, and how he found out Neji liked him. Then I mentioned Gaara, and Sasuke seemed to steam at the thought of him. Now he knew how I had felt about Neji. Then we got deeper into talk.

Then, out of nowhere, Sasuke leaned over and kissed me. I started to enjoy it, when I pushed him back. "Wait, we shouldn't be doing this! We both have other boyfriends!"

"I have a good argument for that," he replied.

"Yeah? What?"

He kissed me again. One of his hands brought my legs up, so I was in a lying position on the couch, as he crawled on top of me. Then, one hand placed on each side of my head, so I had no escape, he kissed me again. He whispered into my lips "We can break up with them later, but right now, we won't get this moment back."

I realized he was right. We weren't getting this moment back. Ever. So, I decided to enjoy it.

He kissed me again, this time I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his waist. My fingers trickled under his shirt and up his spine. This seemed to give him the shivers, so I trickled them back down his spine. He moaned with pleasure and deepened the kiss. His hips moving on mine, I started to become hard. It was my turn to let out a moan. From here, I removed his shirt, and he unbuttoned mine, stripping it off and throwing it to the side with his shirt. He moved the kisses to the neck, with occasional bite, making me harder.

Sasuke brought the kisses down the middle of my chest, down the stomach, and to the boxer line. He slid my boxers down to the point where I wasn't revealed, but close to it. He tongued the line quickly. I moaned, and then he smirked. He ran his tongue on the front of me at the line. "Sasuke, don't tease!" I moaned. "Oh, you're enjoying it," he said, bringing his nose to mine, "and you know it." He kissed my lips again, this time his tongue outlining my mouth. I opened my mouth and his tongue dove into my mouth, exploring everywhere. He broke the kiss and began to move his hips again.

"nnng, faster," I panted.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Faster," I said in a normal tone.

"I can't hear you," he whispered back.

"Faster!!" I yelled.

Sasuke began to grind his hips faster. By now I was as hard as I could get. I couldn't help myself from moaning again.

Then there was a knock on the door.


End file.
